Ratchet's death
Here's how Ratchet's death goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Lockdown's head comes out of a swamp, and helicopter's fly by drive by Soldier 1: Spread out! Push right! Soldier 2: roll, roll, roll, roll. Give me two. Give me two. Savoy: Take the beach, nice and easy. soldiers get on the boat Soldier 3: All right, hold what you got. Savoy: Release the mini-drones. release the drones Pilot: Vipers. Eagle in sight. Cleared hot. Savoy: Got a heat sig. Second stack. Closest to the bow. Gunner: Predator 0-1. Captured target area. Savoy: Set charges. soilders head to the bow soldier and the drones countinue there way Gunfighter: Breached site on rooftop. Breaches site on rooftop. Soldier: Have echo platoon to standby. Gunfighter: Let the helo know where moving external! sees the soldier in night vision, then one soldier put a mine on the bow Savoy: Cracking steel! [and explodes revealing Ratchet! Ratchet: NO! Gunner: Hit him, hit him, hit him! him helicopter fires at Ratchet Ratchet: transforms Savoy: He's on the run, move! van chases Ratchet and a man fires a mini gun at him as rockets are fired at him Ratchet: his leg is shot off No! Please. Hold your fire! to the ground Hold fire! I'm medical officer, Ratchet! I'm a friend! I'm a Autobot! Mars: Then why are you running away? Ratchet: Optimus sent this destress message. it Calling all Autobots! We are under targeted attack! Cease all contacts with humans! We're all hiding. All Autobots are being hunted. We're all inn danger! Savoy: I lost a sister in Chicago. You'll get no sympathy for me. Lockdown's face turns into a gun and fires at Ratchet Mars: Purugly! Jupiter: Skuntank! Mars and Jupiter (in usion): Iron Tail, now! Purugly and Skuntank do Iron Tail and bring more damage to Ratchet soldiers all fire Ratchet: fire What's wrong with you humans? No! Please. overpowered as Lockdown approaches him Sideshow Bob: That's enough! Lockdown: He's mine now. Ratchet: Lockdown. Lockdown: Autobots, Decepticons, like children, always fighting, making a mess out in the universe. Then I've got to clean it up. There is one way your survive, tell me where he's hiding, where is Optimus Prime? Ratchet: Never! Lockdown: out his spark Never is here. and drives away a meeting Chief: I must say, it is remarkable, really astounding the success that the CIA has had since you have taken operational control. And so the President has asked me to ask you, to ask him, to invite you both, uh, over the White House just to powwow, where we get maybe some more specifies about how exactly you're hunting the enemy Decepticons left? Chair man: I've had my desk for two years. Mr. Attinger has been here for 25. He runs the projects where I don't ask for specifics. That's why they're called, "Black Ops". And why we all sleep better at night. Chief: Check. That is great. So, um... Any dirt on that? Uh, how, uh, that's going? Attinger: Outstanding. Chief: Great. Oh, great. I was hoping to hear that. The President will be pleased. 'Cause, I'll tell you right now, I've only been, Chief to Staff since Monday, um, I don't know that the alien war stuff, these are... These are the only fun meetings. Attinger: Look, I'm not hear to entertain the President, but you may tell him that the war will be over. Soon. Chief: "...be over..." In case he asks, I just like to have an exact quote. "War will be over soon". That is great. Such good news. And, um, the President would, I know, just love... Really, really, love the press the flesh... Not flesh, obviously. But just maybe get a shot with, um... Is it Lord Prime? Sir Prime? We could bop on Air Force one. It'd be just a quick bop, then we just bop in and bop back. Attinger: I wouldn't get us hopes up on that one. Chief: Okay. Chair man: He's called Optimus Prime. Attinger: Alien combatant. Here illegally. Chief: But aren't they our friends? Why? Attinger: Because our world will never be truly safe till all of them are gone. Chief: Oh. Well, I would hope we could do a much more ceremonial farewell. Especially since our military has worked so closely with them. Until you. Attinger: It's not their planet. Never was. Time we take it back. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series